This invention relates to lawnmowers.
Conventional practice is to provide a lawnmower having an open construction. That is, the engine whether it is electric or internal combustion, is exposed to the atmosphere. Generally, this has been considered a fairly acceptable arrangement even though the noise level generated during operation of the lawnmower is a persistent problem. Also, with the engine and the deck area surrounding the engine exposed to the ambient conditions during the mowing operation, cleanliness and thus the appearance of the lawnmower can be a further problem.
Among the objects of this invention are to reduce the noise level of an operating lawnmower, and to do so without detracting from the overall operating performance of the lawnmower.
For the achievement of those and other objects, this invention proposes to provide an enclosure over the lawnmower engine and the deck area immediately adjacent the lawnmower. The enclosure is provided with strategically placed air intakes and a fan for influencing the flow of air into the enclosure, and over the engine. In addition, the fan is located and associated with appropriate venting through and around the enclosure such that the airflow created through the enclosure is over the engine and is also exhausted into the grass cutting discharge stream to enhance the flow of cut grass into the lawnmower bag.
The above objects and other objects, features and advantages of the present invention are readily apparent from the following detailed description of the best mode for carrying out the invention when taken in connection with the accompanying drawings.